Gauvain au pays de Merl tome 3
by Eridine
Summary: [en suspens] Je crois que le résumé ne sert à rien... T pour le moment...
1. Chapter 1

**Série :** Merlin / Humour / Romance / **Angst**

**Pairing :** Gauvain & Merl.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient à part Merl : )

**Rating : T ( surement M ) / pas besoin de résumé ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur… Non, Gauvain au pays de Merl tome 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : C'est l'alcool ou Merl<strong>

**.**

Déjà deux mois que Gauvain n'entendait plus parler de Merl. Au début, dépité et seul, il se remit en question sur tout ce qu'il ressentait... parce qu'après tout, Merl n'existait pas réellement. Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'il y réfléchissait, il eut beau côtoyer d'autres personnes, hommes et femmes, aucun ne put lui faire battre le cœur comme Merl savait si bien lui prendre. Alors un jour, décidé, Gauvain, trés certain de lui, ne voyait que cela : il était tombé amoureux du reflet de son ami... enfin Merl...

Le courage revint le revigorer petit à petit et il ne se laissa pas aller du tout : ah non ! Loin de lui cette idée de se laisser abattre par le caractère infernal de Merl. Il le désirait et, quelle que soit la manière dont il s'y prendra, il fera en sorte que cet énergumène montre le bout de son nez ! Gauvain était patient, tellement patient qu'il attendit deux sacrés long mois pour trouver le moyen à cet _''homme''_ de lui faire face.

De plus, le jour de son départ, ce dernier lui avait refilé une concoction **Made In Merl** ! Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour que l'effet de sa drogue cesse de faire briller et tournoyer les gens qu'ils croisaient… Gauvain eut l'impression d'avoir été saoule durant plus d'une semaine tellement il titubait en bousculant tout le monde. Même Merlin ne réussit pas à le remettre d'aplomb, le chevalier devait attendre calmement que cette potion _signé__e__ Merl_ s'estompe de son organisme.

Allongé sur son lit, Gauvain planifia le retour OBLIGATOIRE de cette doublure et la veille du mariage des chevaliers Léon et Perceval, une idée commença à germer dans sa tête. Content de voir qu'il avait encore de la ressource, il s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, reposé comme un bienheureux, c'est en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre qu'il sortit de sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard moqueur…

.

Les préparatifs du mariage _royal_ étaient en cours, Merlin et Arthur se voyaient maintenant plus souvent en journée. Tout allait merveilleusement bien entre eux.

_Ce n'est pas juste ! se dit Gauvain en les regardant de loin._

Mais aujourd'hui, le couple de chevaliers venait de se dire _oui_ devant l'assemblée qui applaudit et pendant ce temps-là, personne ne fit attention à un chevalier qui s'éclipsa de la salle. Ce dernier profita de cette cérémonie pour dérober les couronnes et les bagues royales… Une fois rangé, voire cachés dans sa chambre, il n'eut plus qu'à attendre sagement que l'orage gronde… ou du moins que Merlin fasse son devoir de compagnon angoissé et alarmé par cette soudaine disparition... ou vol. Peu importe pour Gauvain tant que Merl intervienne, il s'expliquera avec lui plus tard.

Il n'était pas très fier de lui mais à part mettre Merlin en colère contre Arthur, c'était le seul moyen pour que l'énergumène apparaisse pour '' régler '' le diffèrent avec le roi. Sa conscience lui disait que c'était VRAIMENT mal mais, son cœur le poussait à continuer dans ce sens.

_A l'amour comme à la guerre, chacun son linge sale !_

.

.

La fête battait son plein, les chevaliers mariés étaient aux anges, tout le monde était présent. Gauvain garda un œil sur le roi et son amant tout le long de l'après-midi. Puis lentement, le chevalier commença à craindre que son plan ne marche pas… Buvant chope sur chope d'hydromel, il s'aperçut que le temps s'écoula si vite que même son corps eut le loisir d'être imbibé d'alcool.

Gauvain finit par se dire que, si Merl avait pu savoir qu'Arthur voulait demander Merlin en mariage, alors, inévitablement, il dut bien admettre que ce dernier se doutait de ce qu'il mijotait. Au bord du gouffre, le chevalier s'emporta contre lui… contre son idiotie de croire que cet… quel nom irait le mieux à ce fuyard ?

_Espèce de sale poireau ! se hurla-t-il pour lui-même, si un jour je te revois ! Je t'attrape et je te ligote jusqu'à ce que tu répondes à mes questions ! Deux mois ! Et vas-y que je patiente ! Bordel de…_

Marchant à pas rapide, Gauvain s'étala de tout son corps quand il percuta Merlin qui parut affolé. En se levant péniblement, son cœur palpita en sachant qu'enfin son plan fonctionna.

— Merlin ! s'exclama joyeusement Gauvain derrière un sourire éméché et un regard qui en disait long sur son état d'ébriété avancé.

Bien que sa conscience lui dicta d'avouer, le chevalier déglutit en croisant le regard noir de Merlin qui lui montra ce qu'il tenait dans sa main : les couronnes. Subitement honteux, non,... seulement l'air honteux… il hoqueta en posant une main sur sa bouche qui forma un grand O et bredouilla :

— De grâce…

— Gauvain ? dit-il simplement en levant les couronnes au ciel, tu peux m'expliquer ? Arthur et moi, nous devons nous marier dans deux semaines et toi,... il le pointa de son index et continua, toi ça t'amuse de foutre tout ça en l'air !

Gauvain se frotta les yeux tant l'effet des choppes lui défonçait les yeux et se défendit :

— Pardon Merlin…

Brusquement quand il parvint parfaitement à redevenir, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, lucide, il aperçut cette lueur au fond des yeux océans ressemblant à celle de Merl. Comme au jour du départ de ce dernier, Gauvain éclata entre rires et larmes tant il n'en supporta plus. La séparation était horrible mais le pire était de croiser le maitre de cet énergumène qui lui rappelait encore combien il tenait à ce dernier.

Il s'essuya les yeux avec le bout de ses manches tout en continuant à rigoler puisque tout cela lui parut si dérisoire et si… franchement absurde. Puis en voyant que son ami Merlin resta muet et immobile à son sort, il releva ses yeux pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée sur sa doublure quand, il reconnut le sourire moqueur de MERL.

— Merl ! cria-t-il.

Or, l'objet qui envahissait sa mémoire depuis plusieurs semaines se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, Gauvain tenta de le rattraper mais, l'alcool ne l'y aidant pas, il s'effondra de tout son corps en glissant jusqu'au mur face à lui. Sans se démonter, il se releva en patinant dangereusement et contourna vivement un mur quand, enfin, il le vit avec les couronnes en mains.

Il l'empoigna par le haut et lui chuchota tout en collant son corps contre lui :

— Toi et moi, on a des choses à se dire !

Il avait rêvé de ce jour fatidique où il pourrait enfin le sentir et, de s'apercevoir que son visage était si près de son interlocuteur, il crut ne plus se retenir quand, il entendit la voix d'Arthur se racler derrière lui :

— Gau-vain ? !

Le chevalier sembla revenir lentement à lui et les yeux rivés sur ceux du brun, il le lâcha instantanément en reculant presque de frayeur, le visage défait et pâle car il vint de réaliser son erreur :

— Merlin !

_Faut que j'arrête de boire !_

Gauvain regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Merl. Le jeune sorcier dut comprendre son désarroi et lui indiqua le chemin à prendre. Sans attendre que le roi l'interpelle, il était déjà parti en direction de la cour. Cependant, quelque chose tiqua dans son esprit. Décidément, Gauvain parut devenir fou juste quelques secondes et il fit demi-tour pour retrouver les futurs mariés.

Arthur commença à ouvrir la bouche quand le chevalier qui se sentait si près du but s'énerva en levant simplement son index pour qu'il le laisse s'exprimer :

— Merlin ?

— Oui Gauvain, répondit Merlin le sourire aux lèvres.

_Merl ! Si je t'attrape, je te dirais le fond de mes pensées !... non ! D'abord, je t'attrape et je te ligote ! Et…_

— Tu savais qu'il était…

Gauvain ne put finir sa phrase quand Merlin lui désigna les couronnes que tenait le roi entre ses mains. Cette fois-ci, le chevalier, dépité, se confondit en excuses et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Merlin avant de les abandonner en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

**.****ஐ..****ஐ..****ஐ.**

**à suivre**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Série :** Merlin / Humour / Romance / **Angst**

**Pairing :** Gauvain & Merl.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient à part Merl : )

**.**

**Arthur… Non, Gauvain au pays de Merl tome 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Déclaration<strong>

* * *

><p>Gauvain en eut assez de le chercher à travers le château, à travers la cour, à travers… tout et n'importe quoi. Loin de vouloir abandonner, il partit se coucher en espérant que Merlin ait bien fait ce qu'il lui demanda et, ce fut tout de même avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se laissa porter par son songe. Un rêve où tout serait possible…<p>

.

Le lendemain matin, Gauvain, plein de bonnes intentions, avait enfin les idées claires. Content d'avoir bien remis en question son avenir, il sortit de la taverne pour aller se préparer une potion contre des maux d'estomac quand, au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Merlin :

― Comment vas-tu Gauvain ?

― Bien et toi ? demanda-t-il en souriant, ton mariage se prépare-t-il selon tes désirs ?

― Très bien, je te remercie… répondit Merlin les mains derrière le dos.

― Dis-moi, commença-t-il en marchant en posant une main sur le dos du jeune sorcier où leurs doigts se touchèrent le temps d'une tendre secondre, j'aurais voulu t'avouer une chose… hum… dit-il en s'arrêtant une minute pour contempler le plafond, voilà, j'abandonne Merl…

Le plus jeune s'arrêta et, le visage décomposé, tenta de regarder le chevalier qui fixait maintenant le ciel par l'ouverture qui lui faisait face :

― Bien, répondit Merlin en dissimulant sa déception…

Gauvain finit par le saluer et s'en alla en l'abandonnant sur place. Merl étant ce qu'il était, le chevalier ne devait pas se tenir qu'à un espoir et si cet énergumène préférait le fuir… soit ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il n'allait pas non plus se mettre à prier pour l'avoir pour lui.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle d'armurerie en compagnie de Lancelot, ce dernier lui demanda :

― Gauvain, Merl ne t'intéresse plus ?

Le chevalier en question se tourna sur lui et, un rictus aux coins des lèvres, il lui répondit d'une voix neutre :

― Non… de toute façon, je peux avoir n'importe qui dans mon lit...

Une moue se dessina sur son visage et, en croisant le regard interrogateur de Lancelot, il ajouta :

― Merl aurait donné un peu plus de… comment dire ? dit-il en forçant sur sa grimace, un peu de poids sur ma liste des conquêtes…

― Tu es sérieux ? demanda son interlocuteur sans cacher sa déception, tu es gonflé ! s'exclama-t-il.

― Non, juste réaliste… parce que Merl n'est, au final, rien du tout puisqu'il n'existe pas vraiment alors… enfin bref, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son ami avant d'ajouter, allez ! Je dois aller voir un jeune homme charmant qui m'attend à la taverne… finit-il par dire en voyant le visage décomposé de son ami.

Lancelot qui eut du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre le regarda quitter la salle tranquillement. Cela ne se serait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait remis à sa place mais, en pivotant vers le coin du mur où Merl s'était caché, il n'en eut pas le courage…

― Merl ? murmura-t-il en le voyant s'avancer doucement.

― Ne dis rien ! dit-il en levant la main, il me voulait sur sa liste ! Il va m'avoir ! grinça-t-il rageusement entre ses dents.

D'un pas décidé, il marcha jusqu'à la taverne en retroussant nerveusement ses manches. En y pénétrant, il distingua Gauvain qui tenait une chope à la main et qui était en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Merl ressentit soudainement une envie d'envoyer ce pecnot contre un mur, une envie de le claquer de toutes ses forces… une envie de meurtre parce qu'il parlait avec Gauvain.

_MON GAUVAIN !_

Rapidement, les joues en feu, il se planta face au chevalier qui leva à peine son regard sur lui et, ce fut en entendant la phrase suivante que Merl… devint étrangement hystérique :

― Merlin ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

― Je-ne-suis-pas-Merlin ! tonna-t-il les mains le long de son corps en forme de poings.

Merl toisa de son regard noir toute l'assemblée et, le silence du chevalier le mit hors de lui :

― Comme ça, il semblerait que j'aurais fait sensation sur TA liste ? ! cria-t-il sans retenue en le désignant.

_Au moins, il n'a pas perdu la parole, pensa Gauvain en se levant…_

― Je te signale que J'AI UN CŒUR comme tout le monde ! continua-t-il sur le même ton sans s'apercevoir que le jeune homme qui parlait avec Gauvain recula de quelques pas.

_C'est sûr, ce n'est pas Merlin… sourit-il en son for intérieur…_

― En plus tu te permets de dire à qui veut l'entendre que je ne suis rien ! hurla-t-il encore plus rouge que la seconde d'avant…

_Tu es toujours aussi délicieux quand tu t'énerves… pensa le chevalier._

― J'existe vraiment ! Et je te le prouverais ! s'exténua-t-il en empoignant le haut de son interlocuteur qui ne fit aucun geste, oui, ma requête serait d'exister pour de bon ! Et tu sais pourquoi ! Parce que je suis tombé raide dingue d'un coureur de jupons !

_C'est pas trop tôt !_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt réalisé… Merl fut entouré d'une lueur bleutée durant quelques secondes et, le cœur battant, il se retourna en lâchant le chevalier pour tomber nez à nez avec son original. Les yeux exorbités, il pivota en reculant subitement sur Gauvain qui sourit de toutes ses dents :

― Nooon ! s'écria Merl en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, tu es… ! gronda-t-il en se sentant pris au piège, tu n'es qu'un… traitre !

― Oh que non,… murmura sensuellement Gauvain, tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais…

Merl, complétement perdu, tourna son regard de gauche à droite en s'apercevant que la taverne était soudainement vide.

― Non,… je n'ai… pas dit… que je… t'aimais ! bredouilla-t-il en lui montrant son poing.

_Et en plus, il ose nier ! _

― Tu as _tri-ché_ ! continua Merl qui sentit inévitablement son corps prendre une toute autre dimension…

Il était définitivement devenu humain parce qu'il pouvait enfin sentir son cœur battre la chamade, sentir ses jambes vaciller, sentir ses mains trembler… et, le pire, entendre sa voix bégayer.

― Je n'ai pas triché ! répondit enfin Gauvain, je suis juste rentré dans ton jeu !

Merl se mordit la langue en se disant qu'il n'avait rien vu venir et, de rage, il maudit même son original d'avoir participé à ce coup…

― Allez, reprit le chevalier avec le cœur plein d'espoir, avoue que tu m'aimes…

― Surtout pas ! tonna-t-il brusquement en se rappelant qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un coureur, je ne ferais jamais partie de ta liste !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?_

― Tu ne m'as pas compris, j'ai dit ça pour te piéger… rectifia Gauvain qui commençait à manquer d'argument.

― Tu vois ! s'écria Merl en butant contre un mur, tu m'as piégé !

Le chevalier, énervé de se perdre au milieu de ses mots, se précipita sur l'homme qu'il aimait et posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier en soufflant à son oreille :

― Tu me fuyais alors, j'ai décidé de t'avoir de cette manière… et puis, j'ai eu un bon maitre..

Merl, troublé par ces nouvelles sensations, s'empourpra violemment en sentant le souffle de Gauvain contre sa nuque. Il déglutit avec difficulté et, la main tremblante, il repoussa le chevalier qui résista à son geste :

― D'accord, Merl,… reprit-il plus doucement, je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne…

Il se permit une pause et, en collant son corps frissonnant de désir tout contre celui de Merl, il lui susurra tendrement :

― Je t'aime…

Le brun frémit sans vraiment maitriser son corps et, pour la première fois de son existence, il se sentit vulnérable. Les paupières closes, il lui murmura :

― Je… ça me fait tout drôle… ce corps tout chaud…

_Rhaaa Merl… tais-toi ! ne me parle pas de chaleur ! je vais carrément brûler sur place !_

Il ouvrit son regard pétillant et, en prenant une bonne respiration, il ajouta timidement :

― Ça… veut dire… que tu… vas me… faire la cour ?

_Quuuoooiiii ?_

Gauvain ne s'attendit pas du tout à cette réplique. Persuadé que Merl se moquait surement de lui, il planta son regard noisette dans le bleu océan qui, au contraire, était empreint d'incertitude. Il ressemblait plus à un adolescent qui découvrait son nouveau monde et, le cœur palpitant, il trouva que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise.

― Oui, Merl, dit-il fermement, je vais te faire la cour.

Le chevalier enlaça tendrement son _énergumène_ qui ajouta en bégayant effroyablement :

― Je sais… que j'ai aidé… Merlin et Arthur… mais, au fond… je… enfin moi… je n'y connais… rien…

_Comme tu es... si… toi… pensa le chevalier._

― Dis-moi juste pour quelle raison, la dernière fois, tu es parti en me laissant qu'une fiole atroce ? demanda Gauvain en sentant le cœur de Merl battre tout contre son torse.

― Heu je… j'étais bien avec toi… je le suis toujours avec toi… mais, j'avais peur… de te dire… adieu, répondit-il en reprenant un peu plus confiance en lui.

― Et avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

― Non… c'est juste toi…

Gauvain sourit à sa réponse qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Le sourire aux lèvres, il savait qu'il allait devoir lui faire la cour et, le regard malicieux, il allait aussi prendre plaisir à lui expliquer comment marche son corps… tout chaud : )

_Pourvu que cela ne dure pas… trop longtemps aussi… espéra le chevalier en repensant à Merlin et Arthur…_

**.**

**A suivre**

Vous avez compris que dans le premier paragraphe

que Gauvain avait croisé Merl, et non Merlin...

**Anath**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** il est vrai que j'avais un peu perdu le fil mais, bon, comme certaines VEULENT cette suite, je me suis replongé dans l'écrit du chapitre 3 dont j'ai d'ailleurs carrément supprimer l'ancienne version qui ne me plaisait pas et, recommencer parce que **Merl** mérite qu'on s'attarde sur son cas ! Alors, dites-moi !

Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont bien aidé ! alors bonnes lectures !

**Série :** Merlin / Humour / Romance / **Angst**

**Pairing :** Gauvain & Merl.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient à part Merl : )

**.**

**Arthur… Non, Gauvain au pays de Merl tome 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Découverte<strong>

Gauvain, une brindille au coin des lèvres, attendait patiemment son rendez-vous devant la taverne. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et le corps tremblant d'excitation, il n'avait qu'une hâte : celui de passer du bon temps avec Merl. Haaaa, Merl… si cet énergumène n'était jamais apparu, il aurait été certain que jamais dans sa vie, il aurait trouvé mieux. La veille, il avait laissé son promis au pas de l'ancienne chambre de Merlin et, bien qu'il fut tenté –seulement tenté– d'entrer dans sa chambre, en gentleman, il lui avait juste laissé un baiser sur une joue… et, ô non de dieu, comme cela lui était difficile de le quitter… DEUX MOIS qu'il attendait… Deux longs mois et, là, il était enfin présent !

Vêtu d'une chemise en lin blanc et d'un pantalon noir, il voulait se montrer sous un nouveau jour… oui, parce que bon, il avait beau avoir trainé avec Merl durant quelque temps, il avait envie de se faire tout de même mignon… Il soupira lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer dans sa direction. Gauvain, immobile, se demandait toujours comment il pouvait réussir à le différencier de Merlin… Son Merl avait toujours ce sourire qui en disait bien long sur ses petits coups bas et, la main tremblante, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas le fuir.

Au milieu du brouhaha de la vie quotidienne, Merl lui sourit et, lorsque Gauvain se pencha pour lui baiser une joue, ce dernier recula :

— Je,… commença-t-il en roulant des yeux avant de fixer le sol, est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu me fasses la bise ? bredouilla-t-il en poursuivant,… parce qu'Arthur, lui, il ne le faisait pas avec Merlin…

_Comme tu es beau quand tu rougis, pensa le chevalier._

— Non, répondit-il en l'invitant à le suivre,… c'est parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser et, comme je sais que tu as peur…

— Je n'ai pas peur ! tonna Merl en se figeant à ses mots puis, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il ajouta incertain de lui en bégayant,… enfin, heu,…

Gauvain le prit au mot et, sans attendre, il posa une main sur une hanche de son vis-à-vis et la seconde sur la nuque puis, d'une lenteur à lui laisser le temps de refuser, il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Merl. A travers ses paumes, il sentit le corps de son compagnon frissonner et, en savourant cet instant de bonheur, il recula pour s'apercevoir que son énergumène devanait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

— Alors ? taquina Gauvain, un brin amusé pour sa bouille.

— Je,… j'aime bien, souffla-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Plongé dans les prunelles bleues océan, le chevalier se rendait compte que son jeune compagnon était vraiment loin d'avoir tout découvert puis, un grand sourire illumina ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi tu rigoles ! coupa Merl en croisant des bras comme si l'ainé se moquer de lui.

— Je ne rigole pas ! s'exclama le chevalier en le lâchant.

— Arrête ! Je vois bien que tu te moques de mon inexpérience !

_Mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça ! se dit Gauvain._

— Mais non, Merl ! reprit-il en voulant lui saisir les mains que ce dernier plaça derrière son dos,… c'est que…

— Que quoi ! cingla rageusement le plus jeune,… ça y est, tu t'es dit… que maintenant que je suis réellement… vrai que tu allais… enfin profiter du fait que… je ne connaisse rien des humains ! marmonna-t-il en levant les mains au ciel.

— Mais,… noooonnnn ! hurla finalement Gauvain, déçu qu'il pense à cela…

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! s'inquiéta le chevalier…_

Désespéré pour l'être, Gauvain l'attira brutalement tout contre lui et, les bras autour de la taille de Merl, il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de ce dernier qui, perdu, cala ses mains contre le torse du chevalier… Instinctivement, le plus jeune qui voulut lui répondre de vive voix ouvrit la bouche et, la langue de Gauvain captura la sienne, l'amenant à s'enrouler entre elles…

Un gémissement de contentement s'échappa de la gorge du plus jeune qui agrippa fermement de ses mains tremblantes les pans de la chemise de son ainé. Le corps chancelant, il découvrait la saveur d'un vrai baiser… la langue de Gauvain dansait sensuellement avec la sienne et, en sentant son cœur battre avec frénésie, il ne comprenait pas ce que son corps attendait de plus… La température corporelle augmentait au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'éternisait…

Le chevalier le sentait fébrile entre ses bras et, en espérant le rassurer, il resserra son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, Merl fut le premier à s'éloigner de son compagnon et, les joues rouges, il contemplait le regard luisant de Gauvain. Il avait confiance en lui… comme toujours d'ailleurs et, à cet instant, ce dernier enflammait entièrement son corps et, devant l'incompréhension totale de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, il murmura en baissant son regard :

— Gauvain ?... dit-il en s'avançant devant les bras écartés de son interlocuteur,… quand j'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite,… continua-t-il en sentant l'étreinte se resserrer,… quand tu me donnes chaud à m'embraser sur place,… dit-il en levant enfin ses yeux bleus,… quand je tremble à en avoir des frissons,…

_Et moi alors ! se contint l'ainé,… je crève de chaud ! Je brule ! Je fonds ! Je meurs !_

— Oui… répondit le chevalier qui tentait de garder le contrôle –mais quel contrôle quand celui qu'il l'aime lui détaillait tout ce qu'il ressentait le rendait fou !–

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que,… je t'aime ?

_Ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux… non, pas comme ça… se lamenta l'ainé en posant son menton sur l'une de ses épaules._

— Je crois que tu me le diras,… le jour où tu seras prêt, lui souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

Gauvain avait longtemps rêvé d'entendre ces mots mais, Merl étant un ancien ange gardien, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, bien qu'il ait eu un passage à vide où l'envie de le dévergonder serait le plus simple… or, Merl ayant un caractère des plus insupportables et imprévisibles, le chevalier savait qu'il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau… Il soupira en lui prenant une main et, en silence, ils marchèrent tous les deux en direction des bois.

**… … …**

Main dans la main, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une clairière et, en s'adossant contre un arbre, Gauvain l'invita à s'assoir entre ses cuisses. Content de voir que ce dernier ne poserait pas de questions, il le blottit tout contre lui et, en approchant ses lèvres de ses oreilles, il lui demanda ce qu'il aimait depuis qu'il était réel. A cette demande, Merl pivota carrément pour passer ses jambes autour de la taille de Gauvain qui, soit dit en passant commençait à avoir terriblement chaud, le regardait avec amour.

— Pourquoi ? demanda le plus jeune en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

— Ben,… reprit dépité Gauvain,… pour mieux te connaitre…

— Pourquoi ? réitéra Merl d'un air innocent.

— C'est juste une règle qui me permettrait de mieux savoir ce que tu apprécies dans la vie…

— Mais pourquoi !

_Un vrai gamin ! Pourquoi-ci et pourquoi-ça ! se dit le chevalier…_

— Embrasse-moi… coupa Gauvain mais, au lieu de le faire, Merl, étrangement répondit enfin à sa question.

_Dégonflé ! s'indigna l'ainé en souriant…._

— J'aime sentir la brise,… dit-il en fermant les yeux,… comme j'aime te sentir, dit-il en souriant… j'aime le gout des fruits sucrés… comme je sais que j'aime tes lèvres,… dit-il en rougissant… j'aime l'odeur de la rosée matinal… comme j'aime ton parfum,… j'aime entendre le chant des oiseaux… comme j'aime ta voix… finit-il par dire en ouvrant son regard sur celui de Gauvain…

Ce dernier, touché par tant de franchise, crut un instant fondre comme une midinette tant il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer un Merl aussi attendrissant.

— Pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ? demanda-t-il comme si ce qu'il venait de lui répondre était tout à fait naturel.

— Je,… ne put seulement répondre Gauvain tellement il était ému.

— Pourquoi tu…

Merl fut coupé par les lèvres humides de son ainé et, le corps tremblotant, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il avait tant de questions sans réponse que le simple baiser de Gauvain semblait toutes les lui donner. Il aimait que son chevalier l'embrasse, il aimait sentir sa langue jouer avec la sienne… puis, en sentant les mains brulantes de l'ainé se frayer un chemin sous le haut de son dos, Merl tressaillit en reculant vivement la tête en arrière. Les yeux paniqués, il bégaya d'un ton si apeuré que Gauvain sentit un frisson glacial parcourir son torse :

— Gauvain ! s'écria-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui passe ? s'exclama-t-il en croisant le regard angoissé de Merl,… je t'ai fait mal ?

Merl, les lèvres vibrantes, secoua la tête.

— J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

Le plus jeune se pinça la lèvre supérieure en secouant encore la tête.

— Dis-moi Merl ? Tu me fais peur quand tu ne me dis rien… demanda-t-il en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Gauvain, en lui relevant le menton, aperçut de la crainte dans les prunelles habituellement moqueuses et, d'un simple regard, il lui intima de lui répondre. Il entendit Merl soupirer en frissonnant et, il lui souffla :

— J'ai mal…

Vraiment inquiet de ne pas comprendre la situation qui, pourtant se passait à merveille, il attendit la suite de la réponse et, en voyant le visage soudainement baissé de Merl, ce dernier ajouta :

— Je suis tout dur…

**.**

**Alors ?**

**Anath 63**

**.**


End file.
